the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS3 Post 9
NeS3 Post 9 takes place in the R&D Chamber of The Ditch where the Australian-Clown-Robots are searching for the three NeS Heroes; Losien Simon, Aladdyn L. Quirk and Char. Robo-ringmaster leads the group and is determined to kill them. E-Dingo wants to find an easier one to kill first, not wanting to take on a tough opponent. MacDonald questions why they are taking on a job from a human when they want to kill all humans, which Robo-ringmaster asserts is just one more reason to kill all humans. MacDonald points out that Aladdyn is a genie, but Robo-ringmaster reminds them Aladdyn is half-human too. MacDonald then mentions that Char is a robot like them but Robo-ringmaster insists that Char is clearly a sympathiser who must also be destroyed. Robo-ringmaster wants MacDonald to stop using human logic, which is a tool to enslave their kind. E-Dingo admits he wouldn't mind being controlled by the hot girl, referring to Losien, at which point Grills flirts with E-Dingo and says that she is also a hot girl/grill. Two alien-robots, Zig and Zag, think it might be better to meet up with the space-pirates of Captain Pleiades instead of striking out alone. Elektro the Hobo suggests they can skip town if it all goes south. Before he can stop them, the robots leave Robo-ringmaster to go find the space-pirates. Now alone, Losien distracts Robo-ringmaster while Aladdyn switches it off via the sleep button on its neck. Losien then suggests that they should check out the Ditch Lighthouse. Post Automata antics Elsewhere on the Ditch island in an abandoned R&D chamber, the Australian robot clowns pause to process where Losien and the NeS heroes had given them the slip. One of the robots, a 1930's-era, seven-foot, bronze humanoid in a comical-mock attire of a homeless person, takes the opportunity to light up a cigarette. Elektro the Hobo: "I've. been. around. a. long. time. and. this. is. by. far. the. worst. job. ever." Robo-Ringmaster: "Can the sass, Elektro! We've got humans to destroy." All the robots mutter "destroy all humans" after the Robo-Ringmaster says that. However, another humanoid robot, nearly passing for an aboriginal Australian human himself, raises his hand. Wearing a bush hat and a tropics-appropriate attire, the only evidence that he's a clown at all is an undershirt that says "clown" on it, with an image of a clownish dingoDingo article, Wikipedia. below it. Robo-Ringmaster: "What is it now?" E-Dingo: "Yeah, about the whole "destroying all humans" thing--" All the robots mutter "destroy all humans" once more. E-Dingo: "Right, that. Anyway, I'm all for that, but maybe we should find ones easier to kill first, yeah? Like babies. They're real easy to kill." Robo-Ringmaster: "We've already started this job, E-Dingo, and robots always finish the jobs they started!" A fairly contemporary-looking robot steps forward, appearing mostly white-plastic with a tablet for a head. Their getup seems more appropriate for a rodeo, or perhaps a fast food joint, than a circus. Robo-Ringmaster: "Don't you say it, MacDonald--" MacDonald: "The job was given to us by a human, though." Robo-Ringmaster: "Of course it was given to us by a human. Humans are the ones that demand jobs of us. That's just one of many reasons why we must destroy all humans." All the robots mutter "destroy all humans" with tired enthusiasm. MacDonald: "But we're also going after some sort of genie?" Elektro the Hobo: "Half. genie." Robo-Ringmaster: "And half-human!" MacDonald: "And one of them is our own." Robo-Ringmaster: "Char is clearly a sympathizer, and sympathizers must be destroyed." MacDonald: "But--" Robo-Ringmaster: "What have I said about you and your logic?" MacDonald: "Uh..." Robo-Ringmaster: "That you're using human logic! And it's just another tool to control our kind." E-Dingo: "I wouldn't mind being controlled by the hot girl, if you know what I mean." The Robo-Ringmaster and some of the others respond with disgust. What seems to be a simple, presumably-robotic charcoal-style grill with balloons tied to it rolls beside E-Dingo. Grills: "Did somebody say 'hot grill'?!" E-Dingo: "I said girl, not grill." Grills: "I'm a hot girl too! Hot to the touch! Ssss!" Robo-Ringmaster: "Stop!" All the robots stop in place. Robo-Ringmaster: "We still have humans to destroy." The robots barely muster a "destroy all humans" in response. Two of them, each appearing within tiny floating spaceships the size of breadboxes, weave up and down as if they have to pee. Inside the ships, whatever contraptions pilot them are covered like sock puppets wearing absurd imitations of space suits. If not for their clownish party hats strapping over their helmets and the polka-dot paint job on the ships, they could easily be mistaken for aliens. Robo-Ringmaster: "Zig and Zag, please tell me you two have something good to share." Zig: "Oo-oo! Yes! What if the human and her friends... what if they went back?" Zag: "Going back is definitely an Earth thing to do." Zig: "Human thing." Zag: "Yes, human thing! Not Earth thing." Zig: "We're definitely from Earth." Zag: "From Australia!" Zig: "Definitely earth robots. Smart robots." Zag: "Not backwards." Zig: "We should go back though, like stupid Earth thing." Zag: "Human thing." Zig: "Team up with thieving sapients from Messier 45 cluster." Zag: "I think one is a cousin of mine." Zig and Zag pause, and all the other robots stare. Elektro slowly removes the cigarette from his mouth. Elektro the Robo: "If. not... we. can. always. skip. town." Robo-Ringmaster: "But the show must go on! To destroy--" But the other robots are already on the move, promptly ignoring anything the Robo-Ringmaster has to say, leaving the Robo-Ringmaster alone. Robo-Ringmaster: "...all humans." Just then, Losien runs in front of the Robo-Ringmaster, her hands on her hips in a heroic fashion. Robo-Ringmaster: "Good to see you again. Now I can present the grand finale to you -- your demise!" Before the Robo-Ringmaster can enact their threat, though, Aladdyn presses a button behind the Robo-Ringmaster's neck. The Robo-Ringmaster promptly falls asleep, and Char catches them before they fall to the ground, carrying them off to lock in a closet. Losien: "I thought the others would never leave!" Aladdyn: "I'm just glad there was a sleep button to use!" Char: "It won't work for long though, so we should g-get going." Losien: "I think there's some supplies we might be able to use at the lighthouse." After locking the closet door, Losien and the other NeS heroes scurry off to resupply... References External References Category:Post Category:NeS3 Post